marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Apache Kid Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = Flaming Arrows! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Red Hawk and his people are sitting before a fire when suddenly a member of the Croyos fires a burning arrow at their camp. The Apache Kid races after the Croyo warrior and easily subdues him and brings him before Red Hawk. The warrior tells Red Hawk that his people are seeking safe passage through Apache land so that they can attack the white settlers that are not far. Living in peace with the settlers, Red Hawk refuses this offer and sends the warrior away who vows that the Croyos will attack the Apaches as well. The Apache Kid decides to deal with this matter before things get out of hand and heads toward the Croyo camp. He is attacked by Croyo warriors armed with flaming arrows and seeks cover changing into his alter ego of Aloysius Kare to send the Croyo warriors on a wild goose chase. Changing back into the Apache Kid, Kare fires a flaming arrow at the Croyo leader Yellow Feather demanding an audience. He then challenges Yellow Feather to a one-on-one battle, if the Kid wins the Croyos will cease all hostilities if he looses then the Croyos will be allowed to go to war. Yellow Feather agrees to the terms. The Apache Kid gains the upper hand and Yellow Feather decides to eliminate the Apache Kid by using a rifle. The Apache Kid does nothing to stop him, and when Yellow Feather realizes that such an action would shame his people surrenders and stands down, promising the Croyos will not go to war. The Apache Kid heads back home to inform his father that peace has been maintained. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = The Loners | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: Other Characters: * Luke * Hank * Mr. Van Schuyler Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** | StoryTitle4 = The Impostor | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Mac Pakula | Inker4_1 = Mac Pakula | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Six-Guns and Tomahawks! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Werner Roth | Inker5_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Aloysius Kare is escorting a wagon train carrying weapons and ammo that is headed for the nearby military base when they are suddenly attacked by what appears to be Apache warriors who steal all the guns and rope up Kare and the caravan driver with lassos and flee. When they report back to Captain Bill Gregory at the fort, Rod Barron -- the man who sold the military the guns -- demands that the army go and wipe out the Apaches for their theft despite Aloysius' insistence that the Apaches are peaceful people and could not have possibly been responsible. With Bill's hands tied, Kare rushes off to solve the problem himself changing into the Apache Kid along the way. He meets with his people and warns them that the military is coming and gears his people up to go to war. However instead of fighting the military the Apache Kid leads them to the real culprits, a gang of outlaws disguised as Apaches who stole the purchased guns in order to buy them off Red Barron, who is in league with the entire plot. The Apaches attack with the Apache Kid in the lead and they are soon joined by the army who help fight Barron and his men into surrendering. Gregory tells the Apache Kid that he never believed the Apaches were responsible for the theft and only played along to catch the real thieves. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | Notes = | Trivia = The Loners was reprinted in Rawhide Kid Vol 1 39 | Recommended = | Links = }}